On Feb. 17, 2000, Intel Corporation published Revision 1.0 of the specification for the High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP) System. This specification describes techniques for protecting digital content to be transmitted from a source device to a presentation device, possible via one or more intermediary repeater devices. On Dec. 26, 2007, Revision 1.3 of the specification for the HDCP System was published. The Revision 1.3 version of the specification is referred to herein as the “HDCP Specification version 1.3” or simply the “HDCP Specification.”
The techniques described in the HDCP Specification may be used to support the secure transmission of digital video data. For instance, a video transmitter such as a set-top box or an optical disk player may use the techniques described in the HDCP Specification to connect with, and send digital video to, a video receiver such as a high-definition television.